


Everything

by rainydaysandchatnoirs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysandchatnoirs/pseuds/rainydaysandchatnoirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted conversation between Paris' Lucky Duo takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is just a short oneshot of ladynoir:3 as you can see i am very very trash for these dorks so yeah haha:) (also if i make errors just tell me because i get very bothered by them lol:p)

LADYBUG LEAPS AGILELY FROM roof to roof, her lithe, slim form a red and black silhouette against the breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower. Although she and Chat had recently defeated a particularly strong akuma earlier that day, she had still insisted that they continue with their nighttime patrols, even if the chances of an akuma attack at the moment were low. The safety of Paris’ citizens lay in her and Chat Noir’s hands, and she wasn’t about to get complacent, especially when the akuma attacks were getting stronger and more frequent lately.

“Hello, My Lady. It’s always a pleasure to look upon your beautiful face. You have all the brightness of the sun and all the radiance of the moon.” A familiar voice shakes her out of her thoughts.

She rolls her eyes but can’t help feeling flattered. Scoffing playfully, she replies, “Knock it off, you silly kitty. Flirting won't get you anywhere.” In return, Chat gives her his best pout (which, as usual, fails to impress), earning an exasperated sigh from Ladybug. 

It goes silent between them for a while as they watch the darkening sky, but it's the comfortable sort, the one between two friends who understand and trust each other completely. The duo’s eyes are both on the skyline of the beautiful city of Paris, completely and utterly taken by the shimmering, sparkling lights in stark contrast with the moonless night.

“You know, I was worried back there.” Ladybug breaks the silence between them, causing Chat to turn his blonde head towards her, a question in his green eyes.

She continues, “Well… Today’s akuma was pretty powerful, and you could have gotten seriously hurt.” 

She winces as the memory flashes in her mind, a bear’s gaping maw so close to her face she could smell its foul breath, Chat a black blur in front of her as the beast lunged. Her lips opening in a scream. Chat’s staff barely intercepting that deadly blow, giving Ladybug just enough time to summon her Lucky Charm and defeat the akuma. 

Chat Noir’s mouth forms into a smirk as he says, “I’m pleasantly purr-leased at My Lady’s concern for me.”

Ladybug fixes him with an unamused look before her expression once again becomes serious. 

“Chat, you can’t just keep putting yourself in danger for my sake. I care about you, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” To emphasise her point, she reaches out to squeeze his hand before pulling back and drawing her legs to her chest. 

She knows that she has gotten through to him. She can see it in his eyes. In them, there is an emotion that surpasses words. 

“Alas, no price is too high to pay and no sacrifice is too much to make for My Lady.” he declares gallantly, breaking the solemn mood that their conversation had fallen into.

Letting out a lighthearted laugh, Ladybug shoves him gently, her blue eyes shining in amusement. As she studies his expression, searching for signs of the usually ever-present mirth, she’s surprised to see the seriousness in his eyes.

“...Chat?”

Fidgeting under the burning intensity of his gaze, Ladybug flushes, highly uncharacteristic of her, as he moves closer to her, his cat-like emerald eyes locked on hers. She's suddenly very glad for the mask that covers her blushing face. 

“Ladybug, I’m not kidding when I say I’d go to any lengths for you. Hell, I’d defeat every single akuma if it means that you’re safe. I'd tear down all the evil in the world just to make sure you don't get hurt.”

She's touched at her partner’s dedication to her, but she knows that it's not possible for her to be completely unscathed always. Not with the dangerous lives they lead. And certainly not with the increasingly difficult opponents they are up against. 

“Chat-” She begins but cuts herself off when she notices the space—or the lack of one—between them. His hand reaches for hers, and she doesn’t pull away as his other one cups her cheek. Maybe it’s the quiet, peaceful atmosphere or the twinkling lights of the slumbering city or the fact that Chat Noir is willing to go to the ends of the earth for her, but she leans in and presses her lips to his.

Their lips intercept in a moment of fiery passion, and she can most definitely feel the energy sparking between them, racing up and down her bloodstream and causing her nerves to sputter and short-circuit. His hands are now in her hair, and the ribbons holding her hair in place have mysteriously come undone, causing her hair to fall around her shoulders.

Her pulse is racing and tripping and stumbling and her eyes are closed but the fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids are almost unbearably bright and blinding. She lets out an almost imperceptible moan as his teeth graze her bottom lip. She can feel him smiling against her lips, and she shivers when his hands roam her body with maddeningly light touches. 

She doesn't want to let go of him, not where she feels so safe in the circle of his arms. All thoughts of betraying Adrien fly out of her head, because Chat is here, and it's taken so long to realise that Chat is enough. Because he's always there for her. 

He pulls her closer until she's practically in his lap, and his lips move to her neck. She can feel the heat of his mouth through the black and red spandex of her suit, and she stops breathing as he kisses a line of fire up her throat, to her jaw, and finally, gives her a long, slow kiss on the lips before pulling away. 

He's flushed, his cat pupils blown wide, and his hair a rumpled mess. She's pretty sure that she's no different. He grins and gives her this look that makes her want to melt into a puddle. He looks at her like she's made of starlight, looks at her like she hung the sun and the moon and the sparkling stars in the sky. 

He looks at her like she's everything to him. 

And somehow, she knows that he's everything to her too.


End file.
